kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Combat/Combined Fleet
The (Friendly) Combined Fleet system was first introduced in the Summer Event of 2014 for the Battle of Midway. By using two fleets during a sortie, a total of up to 12 ships are involved as opposed to the usual 6. The Combined Fleet system has again been used in every subsequent events so far but with revised mechanics. This page will be updated to include the latest mechanics. See this page for further info about abyssal combined fleet (after more information are gathered those information might be re-integrated into this page.) __TOC__ Composition Info = Combined Fleet ( ) (when available, i.e. events only as of now) can be formed by viewing the second fleet, and then dragging the "/2" icon over the "/1" icon (refer to picture on the right). The first fleet is the main fleet and is usually comprised of heavier ships, while the second fleet is an escort fleet, and is usually comprised of lighter ships. In order to disband a combined fleet, either click on the "combined" icon, or make changes to either fleet so that they don't meet the requirements any more. There are currently three different types of combined fleets available for use: * The Carrier Task Force ( ), or in short, 機動部隊. * The Surface Task Force ( ), or in short, 水上部隊. * Transport Escort ( ) Each type of combined fleet has different composition requirements. In some cases, you will be given the option to choose between which combined fleet you want to make. In other cases, you will be told which fleet to create for the sortie. When choosing between the two different types of combined fleets, besides the fleet composition requirements, note that the combat order is different for each type (see Combat Phases). |-|Carrier Task Force = Carrier Task Force ( ) Main (fleet 1): * Maximum of 2 / / * Minimum of 2 / / * Maximum of 4 / / * / cannot be flagship Escort (fleet 2): * Exactly 1 ( / does not count) * Minimum of 2 * Maximum of 2 / * Maximum of 2 or / with Fast+ or Fastest speed (no slower / allowed) * Maximum of 1 (no / allowed) * Maximum of 1 * / cannot be flagship |-|Surface Task Force = Surface Task Force ( ) Main (fleet 1): * Minimum 2 of a combination of / / / / / / * Maximum of 1 / or 2 * Maximum of 4 / / * Maximum of 4 / * / cannot be flagship Escort (fleet 2), same as Carrier Task Force: * Exactly 1 ( / does not count) * Minimum of 2 * Maximum of 2 / * Maximum of 2 or / with Fast+ or Fastest speed (no slower / allowed) * Maximum of 1 (no / allowed) * Maximum of 1 * / cannot be flagship |-|Transport Escort = Transport Escort ( ) Main (fleet 1): * Minimum of 4 / * Maximum of 1 with ASW stat (e.g., Taiyou) * / / / / (without ASW stat)/ / / / / not allowed (other ships can be used) Escort (fleet 2): * Minimum of 1 / (must be flagship) * Maximum of 2 / * Minimum of 3 / * Maximum of 2 / * No other ships allowed Combat Mechanics The combat flow for a combined fleet is quite different from a normal fleet battle, because there are two fleets involved. Fleet Formations For different combined fleet types, the colors may be different, but the formations' effects are generally the same in combat. *X and Y values are determinated depending on whether the friendly fleet engages a single or combined abyssal fleet. *Against Abyssal Single Fleet: **For Surface Task Force, X = +10 and Y = -5. **For Carrier Task Force, X = +2 and Y = +10. **For Transport Escort, X = -5 and Y = +10. *Formation anti air modifers (see Aerial Combat) *Against Abyssal Combined Fleets: *The above (X/Y) modifers are added on top of the normal damage formula before formation modifiers. For carrier shelling, these modifiers are also subjected to the 1.5x modifier on firepower. *There is no +5 modifier for torpedo damage as in normal sorties. *Opening airstrikes are calculated the same as in normal sorties. *The escort fleet generally has better ASW accuracy than the main fleet. *The ASW accuracy trend among the four formations seems to follow the damage modifiers (i.e. Formation 4 is the worst and 1 is the best). *You need at least 4 ships in the escort fleet to use Formation 4, and more than 4 for formation 3. *It has been suggested that when facing a combined fleet, abyssal single fleets will also get a bonus in firepower. *Abyssal Combined Fleets get the following bonus in firepower (currently being researched). Combat Phases The ordering of combat phases slightly differs between the types of combined fleets. Note that engagement order changes significantly when facing Abyssal Combined Fleets. For a full run through on what each phase does, please see Combat:Combat Stages. Carrier Task Force/Transport Escort= |-|Surface Task Force= |-|Carrier TF/Transport Escort v. Abyssal CF= |-|Surface TF v. Abyssal CF= General Notes * In contrast to normal sorties, anti-submarine warfare (ASW) damage is not reduced during night battle. * Only escort fleets are capable of opening ASW attacks. * The main fleet will not take part in anything related to torpedoes if the enemy is single fleet. If the enemy is abyssal combined fleet, the main fleet will still not fire torpedoes, but will receive torpedo damage. * Equipment on the main fleet will not affect night battle. * The shelling accuracy of all of the ships in combined fleet appears to be very low, probably to balance out the 12 vs 6 system. Accuracy penalties vary between the main and escort fleets for the different types of combined fleets. ** For Carrier Task Force, the escort fleet shelling misses much more often compared to normal sorties and the main fleet shelling appears to have no penalty. ** For Surface Task Force, the main fleet shelling misses much more often compared to normal sorties and the escort fleet shelling misses slightly more often. * Likewise, depending on the combined fleet type, the main and escort fleets have varying shelling evasion corrections. ** For Carrier Task Force, the escort fleet has much higher evasion than the main fleet. ** For Surface Task Force, the main fleet has higher evasion than the escort fleet. * If a fleet does no damage in a battle (e.g. main fleet takes out all of enemy before escort fleet can fire, or vice versa), then the MVP for that fleet defaults to the flagship. * When entering night battle, only damage dealt at night will be taken into account for MVP determination. **Thus, the main fleet flagship will receive MVP after a night battle. * The flagship of the escort fleet (a.k.a. second fleet) is currently unsinkable. ** Winter 2015 Sink Test ** Spring 2015 Sink Test ** Fall 2015 Sink Test ** Spring 2016 Sink Test (Node K -> L) ** Other ships are not applicable. You might want a Fleet Command Facility. ** In the Spring 2015 event, it became impossible to make a submarine flagship, presumably to prevent exploitation of this mechanic. ** You can't begin a sortie with the escort fleet flagship moderately damaged. * It's possible to have a ship of the same name in both main and escort fleets simultaneously. For example, during Fall 2016 Event E5, it was possible to sortie Sakawa and Prinz Eugen twice in both the main fleet and escort fleet, as they had special damage bonuses in the boss node. By (ab)using this rule, players had a higher chance in obtaining S ranks. *Slow battleships, such as the Yamato class, can be placed on the escort fleet provided that their Speed is raised up to Fast+ via turbine and boiler equipment. *As of the Winter 2017 Event Escort Fleet planes will participate in aerial battle only if it is combined fleet vs combined fleet. Fleet Command Facility The Fleet Command Facility (stock equipment of Ooyodo Kai) allows a destroyer in the second fleet of a combined fleet to escort a heavily damaged ship away from the sortie. This is useful if you tend to encounter just one ship going red on the pre-boss node. * Must be equipped on the flagship of the first (main) fleet and needs a non-flagship second fleet 'DD with more than 75% hp (any damage 小破 or higher is no good) ' for it to give the option to escort the ship. * The screen will show up after Results, and before the Continue/Retreat screen. The heavily damaged ship and another DD will show up, with green sentences. Left button will remove the damaged ship and a DD from combat and they will both lose 25 morale (on top of 15 from returning from sortie) and all of their remaining fuel. Right button will continue without escorting. **See this video for an example. * The DD that will escort the damaged ship is the first undamaged DD in the lineup order (bear that in mind when deciding the lineup for the escort fleet) * Both ships (the damaged ship being escorted back and the ship escorting her back) will be permanently out from the rest of the sortie. * One ship may be escorted per battle (i.e. multiple ships can be escorted back to base over several nodes). * It is not possible to escort the escort fleet's flagship. * As of the Autumn 2014 event, escort ships are counted out of the score calculation, allowing you to get an A or S rank as long as you fulfill the usual criteria. Troubleshooting Fleet_disbanded.jpg Fleet_disbanded_speech_bubble.png CMB_Msg_2_Slots.jpg CMB_Msg_7_Singlefleet..jpg CMB_Msg_5_MustbeCTF.jpg CMB_Msg_6_MustbeTE.jpg CMB_Msg_3_Shiptag.jpg CMB_Msg_4_2ndFleetno.jpg CMB_Msg_2nd_Fleet_FS_Dmg.png 1. I got this message, what does it mean? * If it is the first two images, it means your fleet got disbanded. Presumably because you have remodelled a ship (e.g. from CA to CAV) and have, therefore, broken the combined fleet rules necessary to create the combined fleet. 2. I got some other message, what do? * For now you may want to refer to a Work In Progress (WIP) page by Zel-melon, et. al. on this matter. References * Formal rules, based on the client code * Japanese wikiwiki Category:Game Mechanics Category:Combined Fleet Category:Calculation Category:Example Category:Help Category:Game System